Sueños de verano
by HelenMartinelli
Summary: En un día abrasador de verano, uno de los integrantes del Sunny se dará cuenta de que al parecer, su bruja personal le ha hechizado de tal manera que ya no podrá escapar. ¡Regalo de cumpeaños a Vekm25!


**Disclaimer:** One piece y, por alusiones, todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen única y exclusivamente al gran Eiichiro Oda.

 **Resumen:** En un día abrasador de verano, uno de los integrantes del Sunny se dará cuenta de que al parecer, su bruja personal le ha hechizado de tal manera que ya no podrá escapar.

 **Sueños de verano**

El sol abrasador en ese día de verano permitía cualquier actividad al aire libre con riesgo de coger una insolación. Por ese motivo, ninguno de los integrantes del Sunny se esforzaba más de la cuenta, excepto Zoro, quién desde hacía rato había hecho del exterior su gimnasio personal mientras los demás se dedicaban a sus respectivas actividades.

Habían anclado el barco cerca de una isla paradisíaca que le mostraba unas hermosas vistas mientras hacía ejercicio, y corría un aire que le proporcionaba algo de calma debajo de ese sol penetrante.

La música del violín de Brook se escuchaba en la lejanía, mezclada con los gritos y risas del grupo que jugaba una partida de cartas bajo la poca sombra que proporcionaba el mástil. Luffy parecía haber ganado esa mano de cartas, mientras Usopp se quejaba porque pensaba que había hecho trampas y Chopper y Franky reían sabiendo que Usopp tenía muy mala suerte con las manos que le tocaban en ese juego, no había sido Luffy, había sido el karma.

Robin leía tranquila, mientras sonreía al escuchar las risas, era extraño, pero para ella ese escándalo era más relajante aún que la suave brisa que corría en ese día caluroso acompañada por la música de Brook.

Un ruido metálico sonó por todo el barco cuando Zoro soltó una de sus grandes pesas para realizar unas flexiones de todos tipos, hasta que se hiciera la hora de comer.

—¿Es que no sabes estarte quieto?—Escuchó una voz.

Zoro, aun sin dejar de hacer las flexiones, estiró la cabeza para observar a una pelinaranja con cara de malas pulgas en traje de baño. Llevaba un biquini de color muy llamativo y se había levantado de al lado de Robin molesta por el ruido que hacía en medio de su cura de Sol.

—¿No puedes dormir un rato como siempre? ¿O simplemente irte al gimnasio?

—Oye bruja, yo no molesto a nadie, si yo te molesto, los jugadores de cartas escandalosos también.

Los ojos de Nami se entrecerraron, la estaba cabreando, tal vez no acabara vivo después de retarla de esa manera, pero, aunque nunca llegaría a admitirlo en público, le encantaba que se enfadara, aunque no le gustaba tanto cuando le arreaba en toda la cabeza con esa fuerza sobrehumana que no sabía de donde sacaba.

Giró el rostro y siguió con sus flexiones, hasta que paró de repente al sentir como una especie de toalla caía encima de él. Se quedó un rato quieto hasta que notó en su espalda un peso, mayor que el de la toalla. Vio un mechón anaranjado que caía por su hombro, y entonces se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Nami se había tumbado encima de su espalda, con toalla incluida, tranquilamente, a tomar el sol.

—¡¿Se puede saber qué haces?!—Gritó Zoro sonrojado hasta la punta de su verdoso cabello.

—¿No has oído nunca eso de "Si no puedes vencer a tu enemigo únete a él"? Pues eso hago...—Respondió.

—Eso no tiene ningún sentido, ¡Bájate de encima de mí! ¡Bruja!

—Hasta que no pares de hacer el imbécil no.

—¡Solo estoy entrenando! No es una cosa que no me hayas visto hacer antes aquí fuera.

Robin separó mínimamente la vista de su novela para ver algo mejor que la historia de amor retorcida e insulsa en la que se estaba convirtiendo su libro, para reparar en una auténtica novela en directo.

Zoro intentó seguir con sus flexiones, esa chica se pensaba que le molestaba su peso en la espalda, pero en realidad no pesaba nada en comparación a sus pesas, como era obvio. El problema no era el peso extra en sí mismo, sino ese olor a mandarinas o el roce de su cuerpo.

Cuando se cansó y no aguantó más, decidió que era hora de contraatacar, porque si esa bruja pelinaranja quería guerra... guerra tendría.

Se dio la vuelta, no sin provocar un grito agudo por parte de la muchacha que se vio atrapada debajo de él con el rostro envuelto en puras llamas al verlo tan cerca. Debía admitir que lo había hecho en un arranque para vengarse porque ella lo utilizaba de hamaca, pero después de quedar en esa posición, observando su rostro completamente sonrojado no pudo sino bajar su rostro hipnotizado por el carmesí de sus mejillas y lo apetitosos que se veían por un momento los rosados labios de su navegante.

Hasta que fue interrumpido por un ruido de platos haciéndose añicos y entonces giró la cabeza para encontrarse con un Sanji con el rostro desencajado, a punto de asesinarlo con la mirada. Aunque el que acabó dándole un certero golpe en el rostro que lo hizo volar no había sido el horrorizado Sanji, sino la misma mujer que segundos antes parecía un corderito rojo en las manos de un lobo.

Zoro se tocó el rostro e iba a decir algo cuando vio a Sanji lanzarse hacia él con cara de pocos amigos gritándole todos los insultos posibles que sabía.

Pasaron así lo que a él le parecieron minutos interminables hasta que Sanji le dejó claro que se mantuviera alejado de su queridísima Nami. Se fue al cuarto de los chicos después de ducharse, estaba harto de Sanji y sus tonterías, después de todo, él no había sido el que había provocado toda esa situación con la pelinaranja, había sido ella misma. Aunque en algo sí había tenido culpa, por un momento se había perdido en sí mismo y había intentado... ¿Besar a la bruja? Definitivamente su cerebro debía de haber muerto en ese instante.

Suspiró cansado. Según Robin, Nami tenía sus motivos para intentar que parara de entrenar, al parecer estaba preocupada porque le diera una insolación, pero... simplemente, en lugar de hacer lo que a ella le diera la gana podía haberle dicho que con ese sol abrasador tenía miedo de que le pasara algo, pero no, ella siempre hacía lo que quería.

Estaba claro que aunque se lo hubiera dicho de esa manera no iba a obedecerla con respecto a dejar de entrenar, porque ese entrenamiento con pesas y demás, se había vuelto su rutina. Aunque tuviera un gimnasio ahora en el Sunny, le gustaba más entrenar fuera, como hacía antes en el Going Merry.

Tumbado como estaba en su hamaca se dio cuenta de lo cansado que estaba en realidad. Tenía sueño, el entrenamiento lo había cansado más de lo que pensaba, seguramente por el calor que hacía en el exterior. Quería dormir.

Cerró los ojos por unos segundos, intentando pegar una cabezada, mientras recordaba una y otra vez, como si de un conjuro se tratara, el rostro de Nami debajo de él, totalmente sonrojada, totalmente apetecible.

Cuando él pensó que se había dormido, algo lo despertó. Escuchó el ruido de la puerta abriéndose muy despacio, seguida del sonido de unos pasos que se acercaban a él. Seguramente sería Luffy que quería gastar una broma mientras dormía, pero él no se dejaría sorprender tan fácilmente. Algo cálido comenzó a chocar contra su rostro. Cada día Luffy estaba más enfermo, se preguntó si sería un acosador, respirando tan cerca de su cara, o posiblemente fuera la hora de comer y Luffy se estaba asegurando de que estuviera dormido para ir corriendo al comedor a decirle a Sanji que se comería también su parte.

Comprobó que la calidez permanecía bastante tiempo, así que levantó el rostro para retar a Luffy por hacer el idiota, aunque lo que pensaba que encontraría no fue así. En lugar de los oscuros ojos de Luffy, lo que captó su mirada fueron unos femeninos ojos marrones, cosa que lo sorprendió tanto que hizo que su cabeza golpeara con la de la pelinaranja suavemente, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para crear una pequeña molestia.

—¡Zoro!—Gritó la chica tocándose la parte de la cabeza que había sido golpeada.

—¿Pero que haces ahí?—Gritó él.

—¿Cómo que "qué hago aquí"?

—¿No estás un poco cerca?

—¿Cerca? Te refieres...así de cerca...

La chica se acercó peligrosamente a él, llegando incluso a rozar sus labios con los de el muchacho, quien estaba demasiado sorprendido como para articular una sola palabra. Estaba casi en shock, sin saber qué pasaba o el motivo por el que esa bruja estaba haciendo eso, tal vez buscaba añadirle un plus a la deuda que había contraído con ella hacía unos años o quería darle una lección por haber intentado besarla hacía un rato.

Cuando sus pensamientos se aclararon minimamente, lo primero que hizo fue separarla de él con un ligero empujón mirándola de arriba a abajo.

—¿Se puede saber que haces?—Le preguntó él queriendo añadir más reproches.

Aunque no le dio tiempo a decirle todo lo que quería, ya que antes de terminar, la chica lo había cogido del cuello obligándolo a besarla. Primero de forma más tierna y luego de una forma casi salvaje que el chico no pudo creer que viniera de esa bruja de cabello anaranjado.

Los labios de Zoro empezaron a abrirse para volver a hablar, pero no le dejó, aprovechó la ocasión para rápidamente introducir su lengua dentro de la boca del muchacho haciendo que éste empezara a sentir pequeñas descargas eléctricas en una zona de su cuerpo que reaccionaba al suave contacto con su nakama.

No aguantó más tiempo, sabía que no debía hacerlo, lo sabía, pero esa chica lo estaba volviendo loco y su autocontrol se estaba quedando a la altura de un grano de arroz. Tanto placer le provocaba ser besado por esa muchacha que su mente se estaba nublando por momentos y lo que al principio le parecía una malísima idea, ahora era algo así como la idea perfecta comenzando a responder el beso de forma desesperada, casi como si le fuera la vida en ello.

Solo se separaron para tomar aire cuando sus cuerpos no pudieron aguantar más la falta de oxigeno. Pero tampoco duraron mucho tiempo separados porque cuando Nami se dio cuenta ya estaba totalmente acomodada en la hamaca, un espacio pequeño e incómodo que para ellos parecía haberse convertido en un auténtico paraíso.

Los besos empezaron a profundizarse, yendo acompañados de caricias que comenzaban a desplazarse por todo su cuerpo. En un descuido de él, Nami se giró, aprisionando su fuerte cuerpo bajo el suyo.

—Jugamos... ¿a algo más fuerte?—Dijo ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

El muchacho sonrió, asintiendo embobado por la sonrisa tan sensual que estaba haciendo su acompañante. Adentró sus manos bajo la camiseta de ella, notando como la piel a su paso comenzaba a erizarse debido al contacto y las subió más hasta llegar a sus enormes pechos que parecían haber crecido después de los dos años que habían estado alejados.

La chica paró por un segundo el recorrido de sus manos por su cuerpo, extrañándolo, y mirando tan fijamente que podría traspasarlo con sus ojos azules.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Zoro... te amo...—Dijo ella en el tono más seductor que había oído nunca.

El muchacho empezó a asimilar lo que había dicho aquella que de siempre había llamado bruja y no le desagradaba, al contrario, lo volvía aun más loco si eso podía ser posible. Necesitaba sus labios, y con urgencia, así que se lanzó hacia ella para besarla, pero ella colocó suavemente un dedo en sus labios y lo paró en seco.

—Es una pena que esto solo sea tu imaginación ¿no Zoro?—La chica sonreía.

No entendía a qué se refería, y quería preguntárselo, pero antes de que eso ocurriera desapareció, no ella, sino todo a su alrededor había desaparecido intercambiándose por un fondo negro. Intentó ver sus manos, pero tampoco podía, solo estaba ese fondo oscuro que lo rodeaba.

—¡Oye! ¡Zoro!—Escuchó una voz.

Abrió los ojos, y la claridad volvió a rodearle, aun se encontraba en el cuarto de los chicos, encima de su hamaca y Luffy lo miraba desde el suelo, sin entender muy bien a qué venía la cara de desconcierto de su nakama.

—Sanji me ha mandado a por ti, vamos a comer ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Que tengo hambre!—Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

No dijo una sola palabra ante el comentario de su capitán, solo se quedó tumbado, en la misma posición que estaba, entendiendo por fin lo que acababa de pasar. Acababa de soñar con la bruja y él... ¿Juntos?

Un pánico extraño se apoderó de él y echó a Luffy de la habitación diciéndole que se comiera su comida, que no tenía hambre, cosa que el capitán aceptó de buenísima gana, porque sabía que eso significaba que iba a comer dos raciones de su plato favorito ¡Carne!

Cuando Luffy se fue, Zoro se quedó pensativo, pensando que ese sueño solo podía significar una cosa, que esa bruja por fin había dejado caer su máscara y lo había hechizado, haciendo que se sintiera extrañamente atraído por una mujer obsesionada por el dinero, mandona y... dulce a veces.

Recordó por un momento el rostro de la muchacha, cuando se había girado para quitársela de encima, ese rostro encendido en llamas que le había parecido totalmente adorable y comprendió que estaba perdido. Llegó a la conclusión de que esa mujer pelirroja era para él como la carne para Luffy, una debilidad que, en parte... y aunque lo negara sobre todas las cosas, y más delante de la susodicha, le gustaba tener.

Sonrió. Ella era una extraña y adictiva debilidad de la que se había dado cuenta en un sueño de verano.

.

.

 _Este one-shot es un regalo especial para mi amiga/hermana Vekm25 por su cumpleaños ¡Felicidades Vane!_

 _Espero que te guste el regalo. Más bien espero que os guste a todos los que os paseis por esta historia._

 _¡Nos leemos!_

 ** _Helen Martinelli ;)_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _nn:_** _¡Arreglado el fallo! Gracias por avisar, no me había dado ni cuenta de que me confundí, no sé en que momento se me cruzó el cable del azul y el marrón xD Me estaré volviendo loca... ¡Gracias!_


End file.
